mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!!
Mario Kart Double Dash 2!! is a fan fiction video game. Character Pairs *Mario & Luigi *Rosalina & Luma *Starch & Brainy *Yoshi & Birdo *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi *Baby Starch & Baby Brainy *Toad & Toadette *Koopa & Paratroopa *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong & Tiny Kong *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *Wario & Waluigi *Honey Queen & Wingo *Petey Piranha & King Boo *Goomba & ParaGoomba *Shy Guy & Fly Guy *Cheep Chomp & Chain Chomp Unlockable Character Pairs *Hammer Bro & Boomerang Bro - Unlock as Mario & Luigi *Dry Bowser & Dry Bones - Unlock as Bowser & Yoshi *Boshi & Pirdo - Complete in 100cc Special Cup as Paratroopa & Toad *Mini DK & Mini Mario - Unlock as Donkey Kong & Baby Mario *Baby Bowser & Baby Yoshi - Unlock as Diddy Kong & Toad *Boo & Dino Piranha - Unlock as King Boo & Wario *King K. Rool & Kritter - Unlock as Starch & Toadette *Mara & Zelda - Unlock as Brainy & Link *Lakitu & Spiny - Unlock as Mini DK & Hammer Bro *Mini Luigi & Mini Pauline - Complete in 150cc Flower Cup as Petey Piranha & Koopa Troopa *Mini Yoshi & Mini Toad - Unlock as Waluigi & Baby Luigi *Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi - Complete in Mirror Star Cup as Boo & Boomerang Bro *Pauline & Cranky Kong - Complete in 50cc in all cups as Brainy & Dixie Kong *Fire Bro & Ice Bro - Unlock as Toad & Toadette *Fiery Dino Piranha & Icy Dino Piranha - Unlock as Petey Piranha & Chain Chomp Cups and Tracks Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit (with the music from the Wii version) *Yoshi's Island (with the Hop Hop Donut Lifts music) *Shy Guy Lake (with the Koopa Troopa Beach music) *Baby Park (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) Flower Cup *Daisy's Cruise Ship (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) *Luigi Circuit (with the music from the Super Circuit version) *Wario Land (with the SMB2 Overworld music) *Donkey Kong Jungle (with the Riverside Park music) Star Cup *Waluigi Circuit (with the Waluigi Pinball music) *Peach's Castle (with the Peach Gardens music) *Ribbon Road (with the music from the Super Circuit version) *Dry Bowser's Castle (with the Airship Fortress music) Special Cup *Mushroom Town (with the Mushroom City music) *Birdo Park (with the SMW Athlethic music) *Bowser's Castle (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) *Rainbow Road (with the music from the DS version) Shell Cup *Cheep Cheep Lake (with the Starshine Beach music) *Luigi's Mansion (with the Bowser's Castle 64 music) *Blooper's Cruise Ship (with the Peach Beach music) *Piranha Mountain (with the Choco Mountain music) Banana Cup *Pauline Circuit (with the Yoshi Circuit music) *Paratroopa's Garbage World (with the Peach Gardens music) *Mini Land (with the Baby Park music) *Wario Stadium (with the Wario Colosseum music) Leaf Cup *Monty Mole Park (with the Moleville Minecart music) *Shy Guy Town (with the Shroom Ridge music) *Koopa Cape (with the music from the Wii version) *ParaGoomba Mountain (with the DK Mountain music) Lightning Cup *Goomba Desert (with the Dry Dry Ruins music) *Daisy Circuit (with the music from the Wii version) *Diddy's Forest (with the Maple Treeway music) *Rolling Coaster (with the Rainbow Road Double Dash!! music) Hammer Cup (Must Play All Cups as Mini Mario and Mini Luigi to unlock.) *Mario Speedway (with the Donut Plains music) *Peach Gardens (with the music from the DS version) *Hammer Bro Plains (with the Maple Treeway music) *Vanilla Lake (with the Sherbet Land music) Boomerang Cup (Must Play All Cups as Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to unlock!) * Toy Toy Stadium (with the Wonderful Toys music) * Teletubbies Land (with the Teletubbies Say Eh Oh Again Again Mix music) * Wingo Circuit (with the Wingo Boss Battle music) * Circus Festival (with the Switch Scramble Circus music) Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Banana *Triple Bananas *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *POW Block *Star *Hammer *Red Fire *Lightning *Bob-Omb *Green Fire *Boomerang *Triple Red Shells *Yellow Fire *Triple Green Shells *Heart *Blue Fire *Yoshi Egg *Boshi Egg *Birdo Egg *Super Mushroom *Bullet Bill *Yellow Shell *Chain Chomp Trivia *There are some karts from previous Mario Kart games. *The characters can be paired up with other characters. *Release Date: January 3, 2011. *System: Wii. *Controllers Used: Wii Remote, Nunchuck, Classic Controller and Gamecube Controller. *New karts from other characters are shown. *New cups are added. Category:Games